silver_overlordfandomcom-20200216-history
Ten Dragons Ten Elephants Divine Technique
The first line of text read —’Ten Dragons Ten Elephants Divine Technique’. The second line of the text read —’Critically missing pages. Highest realm limited to Supreme Martial Warrior only. Please consider carefully!’ After spotting this secret manual, Yan Liqiang pretended to pace around that row of bookshelves for a long while. After pondering and being indecisive for the longest time among those secret manuals, he clenched his teeth, picked up the iron casing which contained the ‘Ten Dragons Ten Elephants Divine Technique’, and left the bookshelf when his time limit of fifteen minutes had almost expired. “Junior Martial Brother, although this is a high level secret manual which has been passed down for over a few thousand years, it is incomplete. After progressing into Supreme Martial Warrior, there won’t be any more content to cultivate in this secret manual. Seniors in the Divine Sword Sect who have cultivated this secret manual in the past had no choice but to switch their cultivation to another secret manual after they progressed into Supreme Martial Warriors. Are you sure about it?” “I am sure. I have a feeling that this secret manual is different from the others, so I would like to give it a try!” “Alright. You will be given three days to memorize the contents of this secret manual. If you can’t memorize it all today, then you may come again tomorrow. You are only allowed to memorize the contents of this secret manual in your mind. You are prohibited from making a written copy, telling anyone else about it without permission, or deliberately damaging the secret manual. Otherwise, you will be severely punished according to the laws of the sect. I am sure you know well of the consequences!” “I understand!” Upon hearing Yan Liqiang’s response, the servant disciple immediately led Yan Liqiang to a lonely room of less than three square meters in size. He unlocked the fastening mechanism on the iron casing of the secret manual with the key in his hand and then left the room. Shutting the door behind him, Yan Liqiang was left alone in that small room. He opened the iron casing and took out the secret manual. From the looks of it, this ‘Ten Dragons Ten Elephants Divine Technique’ was obviously a copy and not the original copy. Nearly every secret manual in the Hall of Scriptures was a copy. Their original copies were hidden in a more secret location by the sect, inaccessible to ordinary disciples. Out of the entire Divine Sword Sect, aside from those of the Sect Guardian lineage, most people didn’t know that the original copy of this ‘Ten Dragons Ten Elephants Divine Technique’ was complete and that the complete version of this secret manual was only passed down the Sect Guardian’s lineage. The internal cultivation cultivated by the Sect Guardians of Divine Sword Sect was this ‘Ten Dragons Ten Elephants Divine Technique’, which was deemed to be incomplete by most people… This was a first-rate secret manual which could reach up to twenty layers of realms…